Silent Hill: Destiny
by Sammykins666
Summary: Jayne is curious about the paranormal. She wants to learn some answers about it, starting with does it exist or not? She hopes to find these answers in Silent Hill, but she finds way more than a bunch of simple answers, way more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_You know that feeling you get sometimes? When you want to know more about humanity….purpose….destiny….the paranormal? When you want to know what is the point of everything. When you want to know more than the human mind can take._

_Or is it just me who gets that feeling? I just want to….know. Why? Why are we here? What's the point of those who get murdered or those who die seconds after their own birth?_

_I don't know. Maybe I'm just fucked in the head._

_But either way, I have a feeling that there's one place I can at least gain some answers, or maybe even just learn more or experience something paranormal._

_You know where I'm talking about._

Jayne suddenly halted her writing in novel/diary. She turned to her computer and opened up the web page she was previously looking at on ghost towns. The town in question that she was looking at had been the host to many mysteries in the past couple of years, and was host to an underground fire which still burns to this day.

She returned to her writing and wrote the last sentence to the paragraph.

_Silent Hill._

She looked back at the computer screen. This town had been homes to a number of inhuman cults, it appears to have been abandoned yet activity is still spotted and reported from there, people have been reported to have gone missing there or killed in savage ways by the unknown. Jayne knew she was crazy on even contemplating the thought of going there, never mind writing a diary of what will happen to her there and hopefully turning it into a novel about the paranormal.

Nevertheless, she was drawn to the place, despite its horrible stories, she just felt that she had to go there. Like it was her purpose.

On the plus side she could make a few bucks by releasing the novel.

Jayne closed her leather book which was playing host to her diary of events, slid it into her rucksack, which also contained some extra clothing, 3 bottles of water, a towel, a packed lunch, wallet and a torch.

She planned on squatting in one of the abandoned houses there when night came, seemed logical to her, why bother blowing money on a motel or lugging around lots of camping equipment when there are numerous abandoned houses to choose from. Not as if anyone would mind, the whole town is supposed to be abandoned.

Jayne headed out of her flat at South Ashfield. It was only a short drive to Silent Hill.

She chucked her rucksack on the backseat of her car, and drove. Leaving South Ashfield behind her.

Jayne wasn't fully aware of what she was dragging herself into, but she just felt that she needed to do this for her own good and for the good of others. She felt by doing this she could educate her readers on what is really out there in the unknown, waiting for them.

Jayne turned on the radio for company and ascended up the winding twisty roads to Silent Hill.

_I've stopped at a gas station to eat my pack up and maybe get some rest before my big arrival. Although…I'm now kinda worried. I'm told no road goes through Silent Hill anymore due to the fire an all, which kinda sucks, so I'm a bit lost as to how I'm going to get there. But anyway, when there's a will there's a way. I'll get there._

There was a sudden tapping on the window to Jayne's car. It was a tall scruffy haired man wearing a long beige trench coat, sunglasses and had a small neatly cut "goatie" on his chin.

Jayne wound down her window and said to the man,

"Is there a problem?"

"Don't let them in the shop see ya eatin' that there girl," he laughed, "They'll throw a fitty seein' ya eat food that's not made by them n' all."

"Erm…OK…" Jayne replied, with a confused look on her face.

"What you're looking so confuzzled there for missy?" The man said.

"May I ask…" Jayne said hesitantly, "Why are you wearing sunglasses when it's clearly night time?"

The man smiled and then said,

"Where ya headed?"

"Silent Hill."

The man suddenly changed his tone.

"What's a little thing like you goin' up there for!? It's dangerous! 'Things' happen there."

"That's precisely why I'm going there," Jayne explained, "I want some answers…I want to know if the paranormal exists or not."

Jayne quickly wound her window up and started her car engine. The man banged on the window yelling "STOP!" but she drove away.

She turned her radio back on and stared expressionlessly at the road in front of her, completely unknowing of where to go.

Well…she thought she didn't know. She found herself turning corners and braking for sudden turns in the road as if she knew exactly where she was going.

The air suddenly started to become misty. A sign she was close. She's read on the website that Silent Hill seemed to be eternally misty.

Buildings started coming into view. Boarded up tall buildings. The place didn't actually look as run down as she expected. There were cars parked on the side of the road, trees on the sidewalks, displays in dusty shop windows… it just looked like a normal town. Of course the only thing that made you know it wasn't any normal town was the fact that most of the windows were boarded up or smashed and there was absolutely no one in sight. Not a single person. The town really was abandoned.

Jayne stopped her car in the middle of the road, and observed her surrounding from inside the car.

She got out her diary and begun writing.

_Well, by the looks of things nothing has changed from the pictures on the website. Misty, creepy, boarded up buildings, abandoned vehicles. Basically this place just looks like an empty shell of what used to be a bustling town full of people. Ordinary people. Sure I've only been in the place a few minutes so nothing major will have happened just yet. But basically this place is simply an abandoned, forgot about town…makes you feel kinda sorry really, leaving all this to waste. Sitting here, you wouldn't think there's a huge fire burning under it, I was expecting maybe cracks in the road or just small signs of damage, but there's nothing. Nothing at all. Just me, my car, and the only noise is my car radio and the scribbling on my pen on this paper. It's quite creepy to be perfectly honest._

Jayne closed her book and chucked it onto the back seat. She went to start the car again, but it wouldn't.

"God! You always do this!! You pathetic piece of junk!" Jayne yelled at her car.

Suddenly the radio went extremely fuzzy and loud like there was an interference with the signal.

"Whoa!" Jayne yelled in surprise at the behaviour of the radio.

She fiddled with buttons and dials but nothing made it any better.

"Has the aerial fallen off or something?" she mumbled to herself.

Suddenly there was a bang followed by the car nearly tipping over. It's like something big was running into it.

"What the hell!?" Jayne shouted in shock. She looked out of the car windows, and nothing was to be seen. The car banged again more violently.

Jayne screamed in shock and terror at what was happening. Something was banging into the car that she couldn't see and she was too terrified to get out and meet whatever was causing it. Her heart was pounding, her face covered in cold sweat, and she was trembling madly. Suddenly the banging stopped. Jayne slowly raised her head to look out the window, gasping for air. That's when she saw the cause of the chaos.

It was a humungous, four legged monster. It appeared to be maybe a large dog, only it had no fur, was covered in blood, had huge fangs and was roaring like a lion. It had friends. It was they that were running into the car and attempting to flip it over.

Jayne panicked and was screaming and crying in pure fright inside her car. Suddenly the beast at her window managed to break the glass.

Jayne's life flashed before her eyes, she truly thought this was it, she was going to die, now covered in cold sweat, her heart pounding so fast she was on the verge of heart attack, she decided she was gonna die fighting, and began madly kicking her legs at the creature which was now trying to squeeze through her car window.

"I'm gonna die!!" Jayne cried at the top of her voice, her heart was pounding faster than ever, and tears were streaming down her face, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!"

Right on cue. Gunshots could be heard. Powerful gunshots like from a shotgun. The creatures suddenly withdrew, backing away from the car and running off like in fear.

Jayne lied there, across the front seats gasping for breath.

"What the hell just happened!?" she gasped.

She slowly calmed herself, and even more slowly opened the car door to look out and see who or what was causing the gunshots.

There, stood not to far away from the car was the man from the gas station. His trench coat blew in the wind, and the shotgun in his left hand was smoking. He lowered his sunglasses, revealing shocking bright blue eyes, and looked at Jayne.

"Told ya not to come here girl," he said, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Friends were something I wasn't expecting to gain here._

Jayne looked up from her writing and stared at her saviour from earlier. She had already written about the events in the car minutes from her entering Silent Hill. She was frankly surprised at how quickly creepy happenings had begun. Sure she knew things happened here, but not that fast. Expect the unexpected they say.

_His name is George. He tells me that he used to live here in Silent Hill before all the creepy stuff started happening. He tells me the town at one point literally was a bustling town with real people living in it, as you'd expect. But he also tells me that place has never in its existence been normal._

_After the car incident he brought me to what appears to be a bowling alley. There are signs of pretty recent action being here, not monster, human. The empty pizza box was a hint to me. He reckons we'll be safe here anyways._

_Well, George has told me many stories, some I have read on the internet some I'm surprised haven't leaked onto the internet as of yet._

_One was about a girl called Alessa, daughter of Dahlia Gillespie. She was burned as a young girl as she was apparently evil and…well I can't explain really why they did, he started ranting on about cult beliefs and I couldn't quite get into it. Either way this girl split herself into 2 beings. One evil, one good. To cut it short the good version came back…stuff happened…the full and real girl came back from the dead and destroyed pretty much everybody._

_I can't quite understand it myself so I doubt you will._

_He went on about other stories, one was about a man called James Sunderland who came here looking for his dead wife, only to find it was he that had killed her, another was about a girl called Heather, he hasn't told me why she was here._

_But in any case, he told me how he managed to avoid these other people's problems and stayed out of their way. He tells me he's sick of it though, watching people come here and meet their death… which is why he followed me._

_He claims he knows this town like the back of his hand and will help me in finding my answers. He says he something in me which he didn't in the others. Innocence._

"You gonna right in that little thing all day?" George said staring at Jayne whilst she scribbled away madly at her diary.

"Oh!" Jayne said in surprise, removing the pen from the paper, "Guess I got a little carried away…"

George laughed, and then leapt over the counter where all the bowling shoes were kept behind.

"Where you going?" Jayne shouted after him.

George disappeared through a door behind the counter.

"George!?" Jayne shouted.

She got up and climbed over the counter herself. She took a quick glance at the shoes piled up on the shelves. They were covered with dust and cobwebs, she spotted a pretty huge spider lurking in the corner of one of the shelves. On spotting the spider, Jayne rather hastily went through the door after George.

Behind the door was a huge kitchen. It looked like the remnants of what was once a very modern and up to date fashionable kitchen, only now it was more of a dust filled rusty falling apart thing. George was stood staring into the fridge freezer.

"What are you doing?" Jayne asked.

"Back in the old days…" George explained, throwing frozen boxes and lumps of what looked like rotting meat out of the fridge freezer, "they used to sell here darn good burgers n all…I just figured we'd need to grab some snap in us before we go out lookin for you're little answers missy."

Jayne looked at the food George was throwing out behind him in disgust. All of it was either frozen solid or moulding.

"Erm…" Jayne said, "Don't you think most of the stuff will be like out of date and stuff?"

"Naaaah!!" George laughed, "I don't believe in out of date!! If there's no mould on it, then it's good enough for me!"

Jayne nearly gypped at the thought of eating stuff well past their sell by date.

"You know what," she said as politely as she possibly could, "I'm not that hungry right now, I mean I had that pack up at the gas station and I'm still full from that, I'll just have a cig and I'll be fine."

Jayne walked out of the kitchen back into the actual bowling alley and parked next to her rucksack taking out her cigarettes and lighting one up.

George appeared not too long after eating what appeared to be raw steak.

He sat next to Jayne who was silently puffing away on her cigarette.

"Those'll kill ya, ya know girl," he said.

"And eating raw steak won't kill you?" Jayne said in disgust.

"It was frozen!!" George protested, "So no germy stuffs could get in it, plus, you can actually eat steak raw ya know."

"I think I'll pass…" Jayne said, taking a drag from her cigarette and blowing smoke rings.

"So…" George said, " You say you're looking for answers?"

"Yea…"

"Answers to what questions?"

Jayne looked at George puzzlingly.

"Nothing you'd know the answer too…" she said.

"Try me," he said gloatingly.

"What is the meaning of life? Why are we here? Does the paranormal exist? If so…do they know the answers?"

"Why did you come here to find the answers to that?"

"Well…like you said…thing happen here, things out of the norm…I reckon it's a pretty decent first step into finding the answers."

"You're lying."

"Excuse me?"

"You're not looking for answers at all, you're just curious, bored, want some excitement in your life. You're one of those people who want the world to know that they exist. An attention seeker."

"You are totally wrong!!"

Jayne suddenly noticed the change in George's behaviour. He wasn't talking the same, he was sat differently, like he was a different person. A split personality.

"Well I think there's more to you than you say," Jayne said almost insultingly, stamping her cigarette out on the floor, " and to be honest I'm more worried about monsters killing me than cigarettes."

Jayne picked up her things and headed for the door.

"Where you going missy?" George said, back in his typical accent and attitude.

"I'm going to start finding my answers properly," Jayne said sternly, "Alone."

George stood up and called after her,

"Wait! Take this, for protection. I won't be following, but I'll be around should you need any help okay?"

George threw a handgun at Jayne, followed by some ammo.

"Look after yourself kid," he said.

Jayne silently put some ammo in the gun, and walked out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Outside, it was misty as usual. The snow was a bit of a surprise though. Jayne stared at the gun George gave to her, he did seem a very odd guy, nevertheless he was useful at any rate. Jayne now couldn't wait for the mutant dog things to come back so she could blow their heads off for smashing her precious car window.

She stared at the buildings surrounding her. She didn't know where to start.

"Where…would be a rather easy place to start looking for monster things?" Jayne mumbled to herself.

She wasn't feeling quite cocky enough to go to the graveyard yet, but she didn't want to look like too much of a wimp by seeming to avoid scary monster things.

But she managed, by finding a quiet corner to write. Basically, delaying the inevitable that she will at one point have to face these things.

_Ok…yea... time to go monster hunting in a proper fashion. Maybe I should give them names so I don't get confused when I read back on this. Or would that be a little strange….calling monster doggy things some crazy name like Martins…_

_Heck I'll just see how I feel at the time._

_God why did I decide to do this…I wanted paranormal but not….THIS paranormal._

_I'm a wimp. _

Suddenly an odd noise came from a nearby alleyway.

Being the brave and "willing to know about the paranormal side of life" person Jayne is. She ran as fast as she could from the alleyway, taking random corners therefore resulting in her getting lost.

_Now I'm lost._

_I never thought this trip would result in me running from noises down dark alleyways. Yet it has._

_I'm a wimp, yet again._

_Surely even the wimpiest of wimps wouldn't run away from odd noises knowing they have a handgun firmly in their grip, but not me. King wimp._

_Besides, I probably haven't a clue how to work this bleeding thing, I've never shot a gun in my life, never mind killed anything._

_I'm going to have to get over this, otherwise I'll end up dead or running away from the town. Both ways I wouldn't learn the answers to my questions._

Jayne sighed and placed the diary back in her bag.

"Waiting just a little bit longer won't hurt would it?" She said to herself taking out her cigarettes. Cigarettes were always comforting in awkward or unwanted situations to Jayne.

This particular situation was certainly unwanted and awkward.

Jayne always loved the idea of seeing herself all brave and mighty, people looking up to her and admiring her for facing the evils of the paranormal.

Like hell that would ever happen.

"Too much of a wimp…" she mumbled to herself.

She sparked up the cigarette and sat there, staring into space, completely in her own little world, occasionally taking a puff from the cig and blowing out the swirling smoke and watched it fade away in the air.

She sighed at herself.

Stamping the cigarette out on the floor in front of her, she got up.

"Right," she said to herself, "No going back or chickening out, I have to do this."

She started walking, occasionally stopping and staring through the windows of "interesting looking buildings". Nothing grabbed her attention.

Suddenly she stopped and stared at a pretty large building. The windows weren't boarded up, smashed though, and had the old fashioned cross thing.

Outside the building were swings and a slide, accompanied with drawings of hop-scotch and other child games on the tarmac.

"The school…" Jayne mumbled to herself, "Simple…productive, not too wimp-ish, not too brave, yeah…I'll start here."

Smiling to herself, Jayne entered the school.

It was very dark inside, Jayne kept nearly tripping over broken chairs in the corridors.

She thought it may be an idea to get her torch out of her bag.

She wishes she didn't.

"HOLY HELL!" she yelled when she turned her torch on.

The walls were covered in mould and blood, the floor was the same, the lights on the ceiling were smashed and doors were hanging off their hinges.

"Was there a freaking massacre in here or something?" She said to herself.

She walked down the corridor, peeking into some of the classrooms, which also seemed to be the scene of a massacre with desk in pieces and chairs lying on the floor, but nothing which could be classed as paranormal could be found.

However one particular door attracted curiosity. It appeared to be just a normal classroom door, only it wouldn't open. The door didn't have a keyhole or lock on it so Jayne knew it couldn't be locked. No matter how hard she pulled the handle down, or pushed or kicked, the door simply would not budge. She even tried shooting it with the handgun but the bullet just bounced off. This was also odd, the door was made of wood so surely the bullet would fly through.

Jayne gave up from the door, and moved on.

She found what appeared to be the headmaster's office. Papers were scattered all over the floor, the desk was overturned and filing cabinets lined the back wall. Blood stains were also on the walls in here.

Again nothing could be found.

"I know "things" exist in this town," Jayne said to herself, "where the hell are they?"

That question didn't take long to answer.

Jayne heard footsteps back in the corridor.

"Shouldn't have opened my big mouth," she whimpered.

Raising her gun, she went back out into the corridor in a sudden burst of bravery.

She saw a shadow turning a corner on the other end of the corridor. She followed it.

Turning the corner she saw the figure of man continuing down the corridor.

"Hello?" she said after it, "Who's there."

She shone her torch up ahead, the man had no arms.

"Are you okay?" she said, "Did one of those dog things get you?"

The man stopped.

"Do you me to go find some help for you?" Jayne asked.

The man didn't answer, he was silent, and still wasn't moving, he just stood there motionless in the middle of the corridor.

Jayne lowered her gun and jogged down the corridor to meet him.

"Hello!?" she said frustrated at him not answering, then she realised that he wasn't wearing any clothes, the sight of a rather greyish behind wasn't all too appealing.

"Jesus!" she yelled in surprise, "Put some damn clothes on man!"

The man turned around, Jayne briefly moved her gaze elsewhere to avoid accidentally spotting genitalia.

Only it wasn't that she needed too. There wasn't any.

"The fuck!?" she yelled in shock.

Her gaze slowly went up the man's body, he was certainly naked, his legs looked odd, extremely skinny and it was as though his bones were all bended or broken by how they were positioned. There was a massive hole in his chest, which wasn't seeping out blood, it was a black liquid. He was also bald, and had no face.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Jayne screamed, backing away rapidly. But not rapidly enough, the creature, obviously not a man, suddenly shot some of the black stuff from his chest at Jayne. It landed all over her denim jacket, and seemed to burn through it. Jayne ripped the jacket on, raised her gun and shot madly at the creature. Her aim wasn't something to be impressed about, but she managed to hit a lucky shot in the creatures head and it fell to the floor.

Jayne, lowered her gun, panting for breath, and stared at the corpse.

"I'll name you…" she said, still panting and feeling like a random moment, "Tarquin."

The corpse suddenly made a screeching noise, made from an unknown orifice, and scuttled away at high speed down the corridor.

Jayne stared after it in awe, then gasped, "Fuck."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Tarquins" as Jayne now called them were suddenly high in number around the school, it's like they all magically appeared after she killed the first one, nevertheless they were there, and Jayne was running out of ammo.

So she took her old approach, hiding, with a bit of twist.

She'd barricaded herself inside the Headmaster's office so they couldn't get her.

She'd turned the table back upright and was sat on the chair at it writing in her diary by torchlight.

…_so that's everything I have to say about the Tarquins._

_I loved that denim jacket you know…_

_Well anyway, it appears there is more than one species of monster to say the least about this place, I'm going to presume it was these monsters which have turned this darling little school into a scene of death._

_I've got a few cuts and bruises but I'm fine._

_Haha, it's like being in a horror survival game this, and I don't have the guts to even play them, never mind be in one. Looks like I'll have to get used to it. Well once you've come across some chest 'acid shooting from the chest monster man' and a 'blood thirsty rabid zombie dog' I think you can pretty much come across anything in full bravery._

_I may even be able to face the spiders in my airing cupboard when I get home._

_So yea, I'm still barricaded in the headmasters office, not sure when I'm going to brave going out but I guess I'll have to at some point, its just the slight problem that I only have one pack of ammo left and I was hoping all the ammo George gave me would last my whole stay._

_Well, I just looked at my watch and it is 6am. It was pretty late when I got to the gas station earlier, maybe I should thought of catching a kip before I left, now with my whole being lost thing, I don't know how I'm going to get back to the safety of the bowling alley. I need some sleep, and I don't think I trust that barricade to last me THAT long._

Jayne placed the diary back in her bag.

"Now…how the hell do I get out of this…predicament…" she mumbled to herself.

First, she thought getting out of the office would be a good start. She moved the filing cabinets that she put in front of the door and peeked out. Nothing seemed to be there. She slipped out of the door and made her way towards the exit, peeking around corners before proceeding. Suddenly she heard a siren, like an air raid siren from the war.

A sharp pain started throbbing in her head and the siren grew almost deafening.

Jayne fell to her knees, dropping her bag and holding her hands to her ears, crying in pain.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" she screamed.

The siren didn't stop and the throbbing in her head grew stronger and more painful.

"STOP!!" she screamed further.

The pain grew so strong and the siren so loud she blacked out in the middle of the corridor.

Jayne didn't know how much time had passed since she awoke, nevertheless she was grateful the "Tarquins" hadn't got her.

She sat up, rubbing her head. It was then that she noticed something different. The school looked different.

The walls were no longer bloodstained or covered in mould, the lights weren't smashed.

Displays of paintings and models now hung on the grey clean walls. The lights shone brightly, illuminating the whole corridor. The floor was now transformed to a well polished shiny wooden floor.

The school as it seemed had been put back to its former glory, the only thing missing, was children.

"What the…" Jayne mumbled in confusion, getting to her feet. She however remained the same. Her long black hair a mess, her face sweaty, her jeans ripped and her denim jacket still gone and cuts and bruises still lay on her arms.

Jayne slowly walked down the corridor like she had before, again she peeked into classrooms. Only now all the desks were in line, more displays or work hung on the walls and the carpets clean and a deep warm red colour.

It almost brought a smile to Jayne's face being in the building that what seemed like seconds ago was the scene of a war.

Stopping the smile was the truth that this couldn't possibly be real.

But curiosity led her to continue walking.

She came across the door. The door that wouldn't open. However now, it was wide open. Jayne entered the room beyond eager to know what was within seeing as she couldn't before.

It was just another classroom.

Jayne sighed, and presumed to door before wouldn't open because maybe something behind was holding it shut or the hinges were rusty or whatever.

"Don't be afraid," said a small voice.

Jayne looked around and spotted a girl at the back of the classroom. She had short black hair in the style of a bob. She wore a little black jumper over a yellow and blue stripy tie and white shirt. She also wore a little grey skirt, white knee socks and shiny little black shoes.

Jayne, amazed at what she seeing said,

"What did you say?"

"Don't be afraid," the girl repeated.

"Of…of what?" Jayne stuttered, moving towards the girl.

"Of me," the girl said innocently.

Jayne nearly laughed in surprise, then said,

"Why would I be afraid of you?"

"Because I know who you are," the girl said, smiling.

Jayne stared at the little girl puzzlingly.

"And you _should _know who I am, but that doesn't matter now, you're here, and now neither of us will suffer anymore."

"What?" Jayne said, confused, "I'm not suffering…what do you mean."

The girl simply smiled up at Jayne.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" screamed a voice behind Jayne.

Jayne span around.

All of a sudden the school was back in its blood stained state.

In the doorway stood a woman, wearing an old ripped and tattered grey dress, her red hair tied up in a messy bob on her head, and she looked like she was in her late thirties.

"Er…" Jayne mumbled, wondering what the hell had just happened, "I…I'm Jayne, a visitor, don't be alarmed, do you know George? I'm a friend of his."

"George…" the women whispered to herself, "yes…yes I do know him."

The woman turned and began to walk away.

"Hey wait!" Jayne shouted after the women, "I have questions I want to ask!!"

The woman continued walking, mumbling to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Her name is Miss Bradshaw. She used to teach at the school before the town became deserted, she didn't leave for what she claims to be her own reasons that I don't need to know._

_Like George she has stayed out of visitor's way, she didn't want to be involved with their troubles._

_When I caught up with her in the school corridor she told me that if George was involved with me then she had to be involved too._

_I'm worried what she means by that._

_Anyway she took me back to the bowling alley. George was still there. He gave me some more ammo for my handgun, he told me not to worry about using all of it as he has plenty in supplies._

_I wonder where he got all this firearm gear from._

_It was Miss Bradshaw's reaction to this that shocked me the most. She started shouting at George saying there are no monsters in this town. Surely she must have passed some in the school, there were plenty of them there. _

_I'll question George on it later._

_Anyway, what's scaring me right now is that odd thing that happened to me back at the school with the sirens and the building changing…..and the girl._

_She knew me…and I should know her? _

_I've never been to this town in my life…how should I know her?_

_Suffering too…last time I checked I wasn't suffering._

_Maybe it's just my head going a little loopy when I blacked out._

_Anyway, I'm going to have a little sleep now and do some more exploring later when the sun's up and stuff, should be less scary anyway._

When Jayne woke up, Miss Bradshaw was gone. George was still asleep by the bowling pins. She reached for her bag and got out her cigs. She then laid flat on her back and blew smoke rings, one of her favourable past times.

"Those'll kill ya, ya know girl," George's previous words rang through Jayne's mind causing her to let out a little laugh.

Movement could be heard over by the bowling pins, George was waking up.

"Can't a guy catch a bit o kip without you all here making your laughter racket?" he said.

Jayne laughed, sending another smoke ring up to the ceiling, this was probably the most comfortable she'd felt in her stay in Silent Hill so far.

"Not run outta those there cancer sticks yet?" George said gesturing towards Jayne's cigarette.

"Nope," Jayne said brightly, "Brought 60 of them with me!"

George shook his head, stood up, stretched, then said,

"So what we having for breakfast then kiddo?"

"Anything but raw steak," Jayne said.

"Well what else can we possibly have?"

"Isn't there any dried pasta or rice or anything like that?"

"Not from what I seen 'ere."

"Ah but have you looked anywhere else other than the fridge or freezer?"

George moved his glance to the floor and remained.

Jayne jumped up, and climbed over the bar, and headed towards the kitchen. She spotted the spider hiding in the corner of the shoes shelf again, this time she punched it dead.

On entering the kitchen she grimaced at all the rotten food lying around on the floor thanks to George.

She headed towards the cupboards and opened the first one. Inside was a huge cobweb and an even bigger spider to the one she just killed.

"I'm not feeling that brave yet," Jayne whimpered, slamming the cupboard door shut.

"Ugh, why couldn't that siren go off now and give me a stinking decent kitchen," she said to herself crossing her fingers in hope that her big mouth would set something off again. No luck.

There wasn't any luck in finding any pasta or rice or anything of the sort either. Looked like there was no choice but to eat raw steak, because she certainly wasn't going to cook them on that grill of oven. They were covered in old grease, rust, and mould.

She came out of the kitchen with two steaks in her hands.

"HAHA!" George cheered.

Jayne sat down next to him, handing him one of the steaks. She watched him dig his teeth into it like a wild lion, ripping it with blood drooling down is chin.

"You know what," Jayne said staring at George, "I've changed my mind."

She handed him the second steak. George didn't complain, he just simply started tucking into the second one.

So yea erm…" Jayne said, trying to ignore George's grunting as he wrestled with the second steak, "What was Miss Bradshaw talking about? She was saying last night that there were no monsters, I mean c'mon, there plainly is."

"Bradshaw?" George said with his mouth full, spitting bits of me and blood while he spoke, "oh, she don't see em."

Jayne stared, then said,

"What do you mean she doesn't see them?"

"She don't see em!! An they don't see her."

"But….how?"

"She's innocent, that's why."

"Innocent? Of what?"

"I dunno, murder….theft…could be anything, she aint broke no rules in her life ever, and I have, she don't see the monsters and I do! It's because I deserve to be punished for the crimes I have committed."

"I've never broken the law in my life!! And I see them!"

"Doesn't necessarily have to be the law you've broken, it's Silent Hill who decides whether you should be punished for your past actions."

"The worst things I've ever done are smoking, drinking and swearing, hardly major things to be punished."

"What about underage sex? You done that?"

"NO!! AND EVEN IF I HAD I WOULDN'T BE TELLING A CREEP LIKE YOU ANYWAY!!"

"Virgin?"

"FUCK OFF!!"

There was a sudden silence after that, surprisingly.

Jayne took her diary out of her bag and wrote three simple sentences.

_Miss Bradshaw doesn't see the monsters because she is innocent._

_I see the monsters, therefore I'm not innocent._

_What does innocence mean?_

"Silent Hill had it's own religion slash cult kind of thing didn't it?" Jayne said to George who was now sat silently staring into space.

"Yeah…" George answered distantly, "Why you ask?"

"They had their own church and everything right?"

"Well yeah of course they did."

"Can you take me there?"

"You aint gettin me nowhere near that place!"

George reached into his pocket and took a folded piece of paper.

"Take this," he said, handing it to Jayne, "You'll find it handy."

Jayne unfolded the paper and it turned out that it was a map of the whole Silent Hill town.

"Why didn't you give me this before!?" she yelled.

"It didn't occur to me…thought you'd know your way around…"

George had gone off into his other personality.

"How would I know my way around?" Jayne questioned, "This is my first time here!"

"Yea…" George said, "Yea it is…"

"Look, why won't you go to the church with me anyway?"

"I wasn't a follower, that place…isn't comfortable with me and my memories."

George moved his eyesight to the floor, and remained silent.

Jayne got up and headed for the door, her bag on her shoulder, map in one hand and her gun in the other.


	6. Chapter 6

**I realise there are references in this Chapter to Silent Hill the movie, I know what happens in that are not what happen in the game, buuut I've never actually played Silent Hill 1 so I don't really know what happens in it. So don't all you big Silent Hill fanatics start angsting at me for using false….stuff, but really for Silent Hill 1 the movie is all I have so yea all my references to Silent Hill 1 are based on the movie, not the game.**

**I apologise if this has ever caused confusion earlier.**

**SORRY:3**

**Chapter 6**

Jayne followed the map carefully, and slowly made her way to the church. A number of Tarquins attempted to maul her on the way, but the trusty handgun prevented them.

"Why the hell, have all these things started to appear EVERYWHERE all of a sudden!!" she yelled, staring at the corpse of a Tarquin she'd just created.

The church started to come into view.

It was probably the one and only building that seemed to be in prime condition.

The stain glass windows were untouched, there was no graffiti on the outside walls, or bloodstains. Yet inside could hold a different story, and it did.

"HOLY CRAP!" Jayne yelled on entering.

The middle of the church was host to a huge hole. Jayne looked down it and saw fire, nothing but fire. Blood stained the floor, walls, benches, everywhere mainly. The most disturbing thing in the room were the two tall wooden ladders, leant against the upper stands on either side of the whole. One held nothing, but the other did. It appeared to be an old rotting corpse, a burnt old rotting corpse to be more precise.

"What the hell did these guys believe in!?" Jayne cried.

She crept past the fiery hole and made her way towards the altar at the top of the church. On top laid a book, with odd markings on the cover. Jayne assumed this must be the bible or whatever that this crazy town followed.

Jayne got out her diary and copied down the commandments that were followed.

_Ok…I'm in a creepy old church. I'd never thought I'd see death scenes in a Church but I'm starting to realise that this town is just plainly….crazy. It's like everybody was on crack or something. But anyway, here are the commandments/rules from what appears to be like their bible or something._

_No follower shall have a tainted soul, any follower who is tainted will be punished by death._

_No follower shall speak of cult secrets to any non-follower, any follower who does will be punished by death._

_No follower shall have friendly relations with any non-follower, any follower who does will be punished by death._

_No follower shall reproduce without permission from the Gods, any follower who does will be punished by death._

_And the list goes on….basically…anyone who followed this…religion/cult weren't allowed to basically have their own lives, or be forgiven of sins, any sin classed that the person who committed had a tainted soul and "will be punished by death". This is sick. No wonder this place is haunted. No…haunted is too much of a childish word, but you get what I mean. Death seems to hold some sort of obsession with the people who used to live here. I see what George meant by this place never being normal._

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" screamed a voice.

Jayne looked up from her writing and saw Miss Bradshaw stood in the doorway.

"Miss Bradshaw I…" Jayne said, only to be interrupted.

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE HERE!!" Miss Bradshaw screamed louder.

A mass of footsteps from outside seemed to be coming towards the church. Miss Bradshaw quickly sped over to Jayne, knelt beside her and whispered,

"You must get out before they see you child."

"Who? Why must I leave I thought everyone got destroyed?" Jayne questioned.

"No! People are still around, you must go! You are unholy and you step on holy ground! May the Gods have mercy on your soul…"

Miss Bradshaw then went on to have a fit on insane mumblings to herself. Then she suddenly grabbed Jayne's arm and dragged her to a door in left far corner of the church, she opened the door and threw Jayne out of it. Then slammed the door behind her.

Jayne picked herself up off the ground and stared back at the door. a back entrance seemed handy, but what was more important was who are these people that have appeared. She'd wandered Silent Hill a fair bit now and never spotted a single living soul besides George, Miss Bradshaw and the monsters.

Jayne got up and made her way back to the Bowling Alley to question George.

"George!!" she yelled on entry.

George popped up from behind the counter and said,

"Yea missy? How was your time at the lil old church there?"

"Odd," Jayne replied, "I looked in their Bible and their commandment or rules, whatever you want to call them are just insane!"

"I know…" George said distantly.

"Is Miss Bradshaw a follower?" Jayne questioned.

"Yes, and has been all her life, I'm surprised she's lasted all these years, especially after the Alessa incident, I was surprised at how many actually survived that…"

"George," Jayne said frustrated, "You told me everyone in there got destroyed."

"Well…" George said, "pretty much everybody, there was hundreds of them there followers back then, now, after Alessa saw to them, there's now only about 14 or 15, apart from Bradshaw, the escapees."

"Right…wait a minute!"

"What?"

"One of the commandments said, no follower should have friendly relations with a none follower blah blah blah punished by death and etcetera…she seemed to be pretty friendly-ish to you.

"Not really, she's been trying to convert me for years, it'll never happen. At one point the whole town were followers, but then people from the outside started moving in and well chaos broke loose, many people died…"

"Why?"

"Well at one point, one of the commandments were, "no follower shall share conversation with a non-follower", naturally with non-followers moving in and opening their own shops and walking the streets, conversations were hard to escape, so it got changed eventually, but basically me and Bradshaw don't class as a friendly relationship, she mainly preaches at me then buggers off."

"Well, I'm guessing by her being alive she's never broken any of these commandments."

"Not that I know of, mind ya, you'd hardly go to confession if you did!"

Jayne laughed, she thought maybe George wasn't so bad, slipping into to his two different personalities got annoying at times, but he wasn't bad.

"So…" Jayne said, "This could possibly mean she is innocent of breaking any of the commandments right?"

"I'm guessing so…" George said.

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S WHY SHE DOESN'T SEE THE MONSTERS! SHE IS INNOCENT OF BREAKING HER RELIGION'S COMMANDMENTS!" Jayne cheered.

George laughed in surprise, then said,

"Maybe you're cleverer than I thought, that never really occurred to me what with it being a seriously crazy religion."

"AND WE SEE THE MONSTERS BECAUSE WE WEREN'T FOLLOWERS IN THE FIRST PLACE, MAN I'M ACE AT BEING RIGHT!!"

Jayne sat on the floor and all of a sudden turned serious.

"I think she'll see them now though," she said.

"Why?" George questioned.

"Well, she found me in the church and basically saved my life by getting me out of there before anyone else saw me and killed me for being on their "holy ground". One of the commandments I saw, which I seriously need to write down, was, 'No follower shall save any non-follower's life, any follower who does will be punished by death'."

George suddenly went pale.

"We need to find her," he said.

"Why?" Jayne asked.

"Well like you said, she'll see the monsters now, that'll mean she'll freak out in front of the other followers, revealing her breaking the commandments, they'll kill her before the monsters get chance."

Jayne suddenly grabbed her stuff, and ran for the door.

"WELL LETS GO THEN!!" she screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

George and Jayne ran back to the church as fast as they could, ignoring the Tarquins spraying acid at them as they ran. Seconds after they arrived, the meeting of followers seemed to be leaving the church. Jayne saw a Tarquin near the church gates and took aim with her gun.

George shoved Jayne's gun down.

"Don't," he said, "the majority of the followers don't see the monsters remember! They'll think we're shooting at them if we start."

Then they saw Miss Bradshaw appear.

She paced down the steps socializing with the follower next to her. She'd spotted the Tarquin by the gate, yet she took no notice. The Tarquin roared and attempted to spray acid at her when she walked through the gate.

Still she took no notice, she'd spotted George and Jayne as well and was slowly making her way towards them, still ignoring the roaring Tarquin following her.

Jayne sat the in awe, what the hell was Miss Bradshaw doing!?

When all the other followers were finally gone, Bradshaw ran over to Jayne, stole her gun and shot madly at the Tarquin, screaming,

"YOU HORRIBLE PATHETIC WASTE OF A CREATURE, WHY WERE YOU CREATED!!? WHAT IS YOUR HORRIBLE PURPOSE!?"

The Tarquin fell to the floor and remained motionless.

Miss Bradshaw broke down into a flood of tears next to Jayne, who then wrapped her arms around her comfortingly.

"BUT I HAD TO HELP YOU!" Bradshaw cried, "I HAD TO!! IT WAS MY DESTINY!"

"Calm down," Jayne whispered, "C'mon lets go back to the bowling alley yeah?"

Miss Bradshaw nodded, wiping her tears from her eyes.

The three of them slowly headed back to the bowling alley. Miss Bradshaw was again mumbling insanely to herself, George was staring at the floor, his shotgun held inside his trench coat and Jayne just stared ahead, her arm still around Miss Bradshaw.

None of them said anything, until Miss Bradshaw sudden outburst when they arrived at the bowling alley.

"WHY!?" she screamed, "WHY DO SUCH HORRORS HAPPEN TO ME!? AM I DIFFERENT? IS THAT WHY? BECAUSE I DIDN'T TOUCH THE WHITE CLAUDIA? IS THAT WHAT THE GODS HAVE AGAINST ME!?"

"Calm down," Jayne said comfortingly, again wrapping her arm around Miss Bradshaw and sitting her down, "You've done nothing wrong."

"I've betrayed my cult, my religion…my own beliefs, of course I've done everything wrong," Miss Bradshaw whimpered suddenly quiet.

"But," Jayne said curiously, "You said this was your destiny, therefore you've fulfilled it, you can now go out into the real world and…find new destinies, discover what YOU want to do."

"I want to die," Bradshaw said firmly.

"Don't say that," George said, sitting down next to Jayne and Bradshaw, "we all feel like that sometimes, but you'll see, one day you'll see that there's much more out there that will make you feel happy."

Bradshaw sniffed, and wiped away her tears.

"I'm going to tell you everything," she said, "I'm going to tell you what my destiny was, and the real reason why you're here.

"What?" Jayne said, "What do you mean the real reason?"

"It was prophesised, you arrival, it was said that a learner with questions will return, then on obtaining their answers they will destroy the cult, in revenge for all the pain."

"Well that plain obviously isn't me then," Jayne laughed, "I've never been here, so how can I "return" unless I leave and come back now, plus, I'm not planning on destroying any crazy cult, and apart from the odd scratch or two thanks to monster things, I'm not in any real pain."

"The prophecy hasn't quite been fulfilled yet," Bradshaw continued, "The pain has not yet fully began, but the returning has."

"What? I don't follow."

"You know this place Miss Jayne, you were born here."

"What!? NO WAY. My childhood town was like totally different to this wreckage of a town. I mean the streets were always clean, trees planted in the sidewalk, the beautiful lake nearby, and the bowling alley did AMAZING burgers!"

George and Miss Bradshaw stared at Jayne.

"You need to pay more attention to details missy," George said, "I told ya this place sold great burgers, and you can plainly see the trees planted in the sidewalks and etcetera, don't deny it, this is your childhood hometown."

"No!" Jayne cried, "No!! I mean I had lots of friends there!! The school was so warm, they had beautiful lush red carpets, and I had a great friend and he'd always came to the bowling alley with me and we bought burgers and we hung out, went to the lake together, we did everything!!"

"What was his name?" Miss Bradshaw asked.

Jayne suddenly went silent.

Suddenly memories came back to her head. Memories of the school with its red carpets and the kids and the bowling alley.

"The little girl…" Jayne said silently, "I…I know her…"

"What?" George said, "Isn't this totally off subject?"

"No…the girl I saw after the sirens in the school….that was…Abbey, she was two years below me, she always looked up to me, I protected her from the bullies…" Jayne said dreamily, " she begged me not to leave…but I had to, my…parents."

George put his arm around Jayne.

"We know," he said.

"What?" Jayne said.

"We know who you are, we know why you left, and we know what happened to your parents," Miss Bradshaw said.

"But…how?"

"Remember the boy who always came to the bowling alley with ya?" George said.

"Yes, why?"

George smiled.

Jayne got to her feet and walked over to George staring into his eyes. Suddenly her eyes widened in realisation. Jayne suddenly burst into tears and jumped into George's arms.

"I can't believe it's really you!" she cried, "But…what happened to Abbey?"

George looked at Miss Bradshaw, with a worried expression. Miss Bradshaw looked back the same.

"What happened to her!?" Jayne yelled.

She still got no answer. In reaction, Jayne ran out of the door.

"Jayne come back!" George yelled. With that he and Miss Bradshaw ran out of the door after them.

Jayne ran to the school, that was where she saw Abbey after the sirens went off, maybe she could see her again and asked what happened to her. She ran into the school, a Tarquin came out of nowhere, but Jayne knocked it aside uncaringly and continued running to the room where she saw Abbey.

No sirens went off but luckily the door was still open.

Inside was what told Jayne what happened to Abbey instead.

In the centre of the room which was, like the rest of the school decorated with blood stains on the walls ceiling and the usual. But in the centre of the room lay a skeleton. A small skeleton, child size.

"A-A-Abbey?" Jayne stuttered, her eyes welling up.

"It all started happening shortly after you left," George said, who had followed Jayne to the room, "That's when all the strange stuff started to happen with the monsters and etcetera, the non-follower townspeople blamed the cult as it was known to have occult-ish beliefs. Then they got into the school, killed Abbey when she was studying in here. The cult sealed the door shut to hide the evidence, soon the town became deserted. My parents were killed by the monsters and I had nowhere to go, so I stayed here, thankfully Miss Bradshaw here kept me safe."

Jayne stared up at Miss Bradshaw who was stood next to George.

"I used to teach here," she said, "back in my early twenties, before I became a follower, it was also before that, that I looked after George, I used to teach the older kids, if all this didn't happen and another year passed I would've taught you both. Anyway, I heard rumours about the cult and so I joined purely out of curiosity, then grew to learn their ways, I AM NOW FULLY FLEDGED!!"

"It's when she started to go quite loopy," George whispered then said, "So yeah, anyways you left, because of your parent's-"

"death," Jayne finished, "But…I don't know how they died."

"Neither do we," Bradshaw said, "this is why I knew you were the prophesised one, you had unfinished business with the town and would return with questions."

"But my questions were of the paranormal…"

"and why was that?" George questioned.

"So…if I found the paranormal was true…I... I could maybe see my parents," Jayne mumbled.

"She's catching on now!!" George announced in triumph, "we knew you'd not really know of real purpose here, I mean hey, its natural for people who've lived in this town to block out every memory of it. Now yours is returning. Took it's bloody time like."

"What?" Jayne said.

"Well I've been throwing countless hints at you as to who I really am!!"

"Name one."

"I took you to the bowling alley for a start, our main hang out, and I called you an attention seeker, I used to always call you that back then, and I mentioned the unforgettable burgers!"

Finally some things started to make sense to Jayne. This was her childhood hometown, and she had to leave, after her parent's sudden unexplained deaths, to go into care, she'd blocked out memories to help her move on with life, but the town still made her come back. There's no escaping Silent Hill.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Odd that what seemed to feel like a simple little curious journey would turn into the path of my own self discovery. I feel…emotional. Not something most would be able to dig out of me. I prefer to hide my emotions, makes things more simple and straight forward not having to think of your own feelings. But, how did I manage this? How was I able to simply block out one of the most major items in any normal persons lifetime. Their family, their hometown, where the grew up. I've heard that children can do strange things that they don't notice, but surely I'd remember what is a huge chunk of my life. I'm mixed up. I never thought I could have major psychological problems. Well maybe I'm over-exaggerating. But when I first arrived in this town nothing at all seemed to trigger any lost thoughts and memories at the back of my head. Not so much of a thought of my childhood here popped into my head. I'm so confused. I just think of it now. All those years George and Miss Bradshaw have sat here in Silent Hill knowing that I was going to come back, while I was sat at home smoking cigarettes trying to figure out how to make some decent money without having to land myself into a lousy stupid job. I failed at high school, didn't bother with College or University. Is there a link? Is it almost like Silent Hill was controlling me, so I didn't land myself in a career and would come back unknowingly?_

_My parents…I barely remember their faces when I think about it. Makes me feel guilty if anything. And Abbey, how she looked up to me, she…respected me…I can't quite remember why… she was bullied I know, but not by school kids, something more powerful than that._

_This has gone beyond a short journey to discover the paranormal, I think it's safe to say that exists._

_All I want to know is what happened after I left? Why and how did my parents die? Why was it so important for me to return._

Jayne closed the diary and grimaced at what she had just wrote. If she ever published this crazy thing people would surely think she's gone insane and beyond.

She hated feeling like this. Confused, shocked, upset, scared and this list could go on for days about how much emotion was filling her up right now. She hated emotion. She preferred to be more robotic. If you can't feel, you can't get hurt, and if you can't get hurt you can do pretty much anything. Just goes to show that even the toughest of people can feel sometimes, no matter how much they don't want to.

"You ok?" said George sitting down next to Jayne in the Bowling Alley.

"Yeah," said Jayne, massaging her temples, "Well okay as I could possibly feel right now."

"You know, you shouldn't go hiding away your emotions to people like that," George said, smiling, "Coz then when you hit a big emotional downfall you'll basically self implode with pain."

"Drop it," Jayne said harshly.

"Fine, fine, so…er...what are your plans now?"

"I guess one option could be to go…back to my house…"

"So soon? You ready for something as big as that yet?"

"I think I can take pretty much anything after all this.."

"Well, let me go with you."

"Do what you want, just don't hold me up."

"Fine by me."

"Where's Miss Bradshaw, maybe she'd like to come too? I'd prefer it if both of you came."

"Ah, she's busy right now, preaching on the roof I believe, she feels like she's betrayed her people."

"I never asked her to throw me out the back door!"

"She knows that, but then she rants on about destiny and how its inescapable."

"I'd half believe her with that, but I believe we choose our own paths."

"What? so you find it a huge coincidence that you grew up here, left, chose a place at random to go ghost hunting in after you'd forgot about your hometown, came back here, and everything just happened to be prophesised."

"Oh I dunno."

George laughed and there was brief pause. Jayne sparked up a cig and got to her feet picking up her handgun and rucksack.

"Are we off then?" she said.

"Okay okay," said George still laughing a little.

They walked down the misty streets. Jayne had the odd feeling of knowing where she was going again. It sickened her. She didn't want this. She wanted to be the one in a million that didn't go all psycho in the clutches of Silent Hill. Nevertheless, with how things looked, this would have all happened inevitably. She hated the idea of prophecies and inescapable destinies, but for now she'd have to put up with all of it, as Miss Bradshaw's cult's prophecies were all she really had to go on right now. The temptation to run off to her car and drive away was unbearable, but that would be inhuman. Jayne felt she had caused enough trouble on her part, and set off loads of lost and forgotten levers in the back of her head, she couldn't leave now. She simply marched on, head bowed, staring at her feet as she walked, her hair covering her face, hiding the uncontrollable tears.

George looked at her worriedly.

"You sure ya ok?" he said tenderly.

Jayne looked up revealing her swollen red eyes and tear stained cheeks, the front of her dark brown was slightly damp due to falling tears.

In what felt like an explosion of depression, shock and anger, Jayne threw herself into George's arms, roaring with tears. She gripped tightly onto his tough coat and buried her face into the soft cotton black t-shirt which lay beneath it. He heart was pounding, her face was burning up, her stomach ached with the force of the tears. When her nose started to run, she pulled herself away, her roaring was now tamed to faint whimper. She wiped her eyes and nose with George's offered hanky.

"S…sorry," she sniffed, "Don't know what came over me."

George didn't say a word. They continued to walk, Jayne returning to her bowed head position, only now no tears came. She felt a sickening feeling that what George said earlier was right, only she didn't implode, she exploded.

Soon the area around them slowly transformed into what looked like a small community of little terraced houses. All were white, and had slightly pointed roofs and criss-crossed windows. George stopped at a house on the corner of the terraced ones. It had a little white fence bordering its small overgrown jungle of a front garden. The door was black and had odd bits of paint peeling of it. The knocker was golden, along with the handle and letter box.

Jayne took a deep breath at the sight of it. She knew, deep down that this was the one, it had a sense of familiarity about it. This was the house she lived in as a child. The house where she and her parents spent their short time together. She should of felt the slightest bit of heart warmth and maybe excitement to step back inside it. But all she felt was dread. Something had happened in there which she didn't want to have to try and remember. However, she felt she had no choice in the matter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Well, there it is," said George staring up at the house, "This could unlock a few o' them lost memories in the back o' your lil' head there."

Jayne however wasn't paying attention, she was staring at a different house on the other side of the road, a bit further up then they were now.

"Who's that house?" she asked, pointing at the house. The house was practically identical to Jayne's, only the garden was way more jungle like, and the door was bright red, and the front window had been smashed.

George stared, as if he didn't want to answer the question, he bailed himself out of it by saying,

"Try and remember who's house it was."

Jayne walked over to the house, it too had a sense of familiarity about it, only it was a less pleasant scent of it. Jayne knew this house had played host to a number of unpleasant happenings to both her and...

"Abbey," she said, quietly, "I'll be 2 minutes, you wait out here!" she yelled to George as she ran through the door.

On entering a shiver went down Jayne's back. The house was demolished on the inside. Things lay scattered around, book cases and cabinets laid on the floor broken, the sofa had lumps ripped out of it. It was so dark you could hardly make out any colours. Jayne moved on up the rickety old stairs, and stood on the landing. Nothing had triggered any alarms in the back of Jayne's head, so she patiently paced around, exploring each room she could find.

She came across a small room, which had a rusty old single bed in the corner. The floor was littered with dusty old and worn out cuddly toys. Giraffes, bears, tigers, cats, dogs, a lot of the animal kingdom in cuddly form.

This was obviously Abbey's room. Jayne carefully sat on the bed, praying it wouldn't collapse on her. She looked around the room with its tattered and peeling flowery wallpaper. It was a cosy little room in its former glory. It felt suddenly like Jayne had been stabbed in the heart, it was wrenching in pain. Next thing Jayne knew, she was lying on the bed crying. It was like the tears started unknowingly, of their own accord, Jayne had only just remembered little Abbey, surely she should have got over the fact that Abbey was gone pretty hastily. But there was lingering pain there, inside somewhere, like a kind of connection. Hard to explain, but it was there and right now, it was tearing Jayne apart. Jayne picked up a nearby doll, it had blonde curls and a cheesy smile on its stuffed little face.

Jayne then went from crying, to ear splitting pain. She could hear them sirens again.

George outside heard it too.

"Jayne!?" he cried, receiving no answer.

Miss Bradshaw, still on the bowling alley roof also heard it.

"She learns…" she mumbled to herself.

Jayne was writhing in pain on the bed, her heart pumped at an inhuman rate, cold sweat seeped through Jayne's forehead and everything slowly seemed to go black.

Jayne opened her eyes and then the room where she sat before was now back in its old form, shining with colour, sun streaming through the curtains, and the toys were piled neatly in one corner. Two girls were sat in the middle of the room, one with a short black bob, the other with long flowing brown hair, held back from her face with a thick blue headband. They were both wearing the school uniform. The long brown haired girl certainly the older of the two and was handing the other a little dolly with curly blonde locks and a cheesy smile on its little face.

Jayne looked at the tattered doll still in her hand, and made the connection.

"Happy Birthday Abbey," said the long haired girl, finally placing the doll into Abbey's hands.

Abbeys face nearly welled up with tears of happiness, and she jumped onto the other, hugging, crying,

"Thankyou thankyou thankyou so so much Jayne!!"

The present Jayne froze, the other girl was her? How? All the pictures she'd seen of herself as a child she had a messy short brown haircut, which her temporary foster mother had forced onto her head, on leaving her foster home she dyed black and grew it long just to see how it looked.

She looked closely into the long haired girls face, they plainly couldn't see her, and sure enough it was her, the big blue eyes gave it away most of all, but it was her for sure.

"Don't worry about it," the young Jayne answered, in an accent the present Jayne never knew had once come from her lips, it was sweet and more pronounced than her current accent.

"I…don't usually get birthday presents," Abbey said, staring at the doll as if in love, then she said in a whisper, "Mummy and Daddy say birthdays are unimportant in the life of a true follower."

The young Jayne sighed, she looked only to be about 7 or 8, that means there were 2 or 3 more years until her parent's death, because in the foster home records, Jayne was 10 when they let her in. Abbey had the sweet innocent look of a 4 or 5 year old, yet both kids acted and spoke way beyond their age groups.

"Your parents are still forcing you into that horrible…cult thing?" the young Jayne said disgustedly.

Abbey hung her head and mumbled,

"Th…they aren't forcing me."

The young Jayne lifted Abbey's head and whispered,

"Don't lie to me, we like our little secrets now don't we, that's what friends are for, they can tell each other anything."

Abbey nodded.

"My parents say to me that its my choice whether I want to be a follower or not, and I choose not, I'm too young to know what to believe yet."

The present Jayne at the moment was flabbergasted at how much sense and good pronunciation was passing her childhood lips, so much understanding and sense coming from her 7 or 8 year old brain, she had less sense and understanding now from the looks of things, she continued listening.

"There's strange things going on in that cult that my parents right now don't want me part of, plus they say its my choice not theirs what I want to believe, it should be the same for you too."

Abbey nodded again.

The scene suddenly seemed to like dissolve out, then back in again, only now there was only Abbey and two grown ups, her parents, and they were all shouting.

"I DON'T WANNA GO TO CHURCH! I WANNA CHOOSE WHAT I BELIEVE IN NOT GET FORCED INTO SOMETHING I DETEST!!" Abbey screamed, holding the blonde curly haired doll.

"YOU WILL FOLLOW WHAT WE CHOOSE YOU TO FOLLOW, OTHERWISE IT WILL BE US AS WELL AS YOU WHO SHALL BE CONDEMED THE DEPTHS OF HELL!!" bellowed Abbey's father, who had messy black hair and a long pointy nose which made him look awfully evil.

"CONDEMN ME TO HELL I DON'T CARE, AND YOU SHOULD BE CONDEMNED TO HELL ANYWAY WITH THE WAY YOU TREAT ME AND OTHERS!!" Abbey cried.

The present Jayne noticed that the door to the room was creaked open a little bit and a big blue eye was staring in, it was her as a child.

Abbey's mother slapped Abbey around the face,

"YOU ARE A DISSAPOINTMENT TO THIS FAMILY AND THIS TOWN, YOU WILL FALL INTO LINE CHILD, YOU JUST WAIT!" she screamed at Abbey.

Then the door burst open and there stood the child Jayne, probably about 8 or 9 now.

"You call yourselves decent parents?" The young Jayne said surprisingly calmly, again more wisdom and pronunciation in her voice, "you slap your own flesh and blood around the face and force her into sick activities no child should even witness at such a young age? you haven't even given her one single choice in life, you're bullies."

"WHO ARE YOU!?" shouted Abbey's father.

"I'm Jayne Anfield, my mother and father are Amanda and Richard."

All at once the present Jayne wa struck with a number emotions. She found out her real surname, which were lost along with her parents names, she was adopted with the name of Jayne Robinson, but now she knew her real name, and finally, the names of her parents.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jayne was woken back to reality, by George shaking her back to life.

"JAYNE!?" he screamed.

She slowly opened her eyes.

"Anfield…" she said quietly, "Jayne Anfield."

"…and!?" George yelled confused.

"I…never knew my real name, well I couldn't remember it," Jayne replied distantly, tears slowly crept down her face.

"Jayne…" George mumbled, hugging her.

Jayne didn't feel anything. It was like the whole world had stopped, back in the foster home, and afterwards, she'd never even thought about her real family or real name, how could she forget so much? How was so much allowed to be forgotten?

She and George stayed embraced in Abbey's room for what felt like hours, until they were disturbed by what sounded like an explosion outside.

"What in the hell was that!?" George yelled in surprise. He ran over to the window and looked out, moment after he grabbed Jayne's arms and dragged her back downstairs.

"What are you doing!?" Jayne cried.

"We've gotta get out of here," he said.

"Why?"

They were now at the bottom of the stairs, and the front door was kicked open, 4 people wearing what appeared to gas masks came in after it.

"There!" one of them yelled.

George dragged Jayne back up the stairs.

"Who the hell are they?" Jayne asked, her heart pumping and panic in her voice.

"They are cult members, they've come to try and stop destiny happening," George answered.

"Destiny?"

George stopped at the dead end of the hallway at the top of the stairs, shoving Jayne through a nearby door. All Jayne heard in the room were shotgun bangs. When the banging ceased, she cautiously opened the door. George stood there still, the smoking shotgun in his hands, and four corpses lay at the end of the hallway.

No words were said.

George and Jayne simply ran from the building back to the bowling alley before more cult members showed up.

What they found was devastating. The whole bowling alley was ablaze, and all could be heard was Miss Bradshaw's screams from the roof.

"OH MY GOD!!" Jayne screamed, filled with utter panic for Miss Bradshaw's life.

Without thinking, Jayne ran straight through the doors to the bowling alley, followed by George, who had his shotgun raised and ready for any who stood in the way.

Inside was barely visible due to amount of smoke. Jayne felt she was going to choke to death on it. George stopped and tied a hanky around his face, and then more gas masked cult members slowly became visible through the smoke.

"You go up to the roof!!" George ordered, "I'll deal with these!"

Jayne hastily obeyed, raising her handgun, ready, as without a doubt, the cult would have thought of Jayne trying to get to the roof if it was her they were really after.

However, there were none. Jayne sped to the door to the rooftop and found Miss Bradshaw practically dancing amongst the flames laughing loudly.

"This is what I call destiny!!!" Bradshaw cheered, "Lets the god's feast on my betrayal!! Soon it will all be gone!! The church!! The cult!! The god's themselves!!"

"Miss Bradshaw!" Jayne shouted.

"Call me Susan!!" Bradshaw sang, "_The one who betrays the gods and helps the learner will soon after become one with their fiery fall in death!_"

"What!?" Jayne screamed.

Susan, stopped her floundering dance, and stood still, her back to Jayne. She slowly turned her head to look at Jayne, and smiled. After this Susan ran, ran to the edge of the rooftop and jumped, then began laughing as she fell.

"NO!!!" Jayne screamed, tears forcing themselves down her cheeks. Jayne fell to her knees, and held her arm out as if she could simply pick Susan back up and onto the roof. She carried on screaming "NO" and punched the ground with her fists. She had never felt so much guilt, she never asked for Susan's help, she didn't want to be the cause of an innocent person's death.

_IT'S THIS FUCKING CRAZY CULT!! _Jayne thought to herself, _IT'S THEM WHO KILLED HER NOT ME!! THEY PLANTED THIS SICK "LEARNER" IDEA IN HER HEAD!! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!!"_

Jayne broke down, curled up in a ball on the floor and violently wept to herself, rocking backwards and forwards. She felt as if she'd lost one of the most important people in her life. Susan was in sense, she was helping Jayne find her real self, she was so important to Jayne in the short time she had known her, now she was gone, and it was all her fault. No, the cults fault. Jayne was unsure, but had to find out, she needed to find out some more truths about this cult, find out what was really going on. But right now, all she felt she needed to do was mourn. Let go of all the pain that had suddenly been dumped on her shoulders.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay on this. I got major writers block, and though I'd pretty much given up on this, but hey, I haven't. Huzzah! So here we go.**

**Chapter 11**

Jayne walked down the quiet road back towards her house. She managed to escape the riots of the bowling alley unnoticed and unscathed.

Everything was suddenly so quiet. Jayne just felt…like nothing. She couldn't feel anything, she could hear her heartbeat, and she barely blinked. She just continued walking, her head hanging and the handgun tightly gripped in her hand.

She saw a tear drop from her face. It surprised her. She couldn't even tell that she was crying.

Her house stood before her. She stared at it, tears still dripping unnoticeably down her pale cheeks. Slowly, she entered.

Inside was untouched. Everything seemed to be still in its place, only now was covered in cobwebs and dust.

Jayne stroked the rose pattern wallpaper in the living room, still not feeling any sort of emotion.

On the mantle piece laid photos, family photos, school photos, holiday pictures, everything.

Jayne wiped the dust from a school photo and saw her childhood self staring back, full of happiness and her brown long hair flowing effortlessly down her shoulders still held back slightly with a blue headband.

Jayne looked in the mirror and compared to the photo. Her hair was just a little shorter and now jet black. Her skin was pale instead of the warm glow in her face on the picture, her eyes were icy blue like the photo, but she wasn't full happiness like the photo. She just looked…empty, no emotion on her face whatsoever.

Jayne stared at the floor, her arms were shaking, and the gun trembled in her hand.

"What….the…..fuck!?" she mumbled.

In a sudden outburst of anger, Jayne smashed all the photos off the mantelpiece and starting shooting randomly into the walls, kicking over the coffee table, throwing random nearby items into other random things, until she was fully satisfied with her destruction.

After her satisfaction, she slumped onto a nearby sofa, grunting as she did so.

"IT'S ALL JUST FUCKED UP!!!" she screamed.

She opened her backpack and took out the diary. It seemed so long since she had written in it.

She stared at it's black leather cover, then opened it, flicking through what she had written previously. Every page filled her with more and more hate.

"Paranormal…" she said in a high pitched imitation of her own voice, "paranormal…..paranormal…paranormal paranormal PARA-FUCKING-NORMAL!!!"

She launched the book across the room, and attempted to shoot it while it was in mid-air. She missed.

"AAAAAAH!!!" she screamed, "I CANT STAND THE FUCKING PARANORMAL!!!!"

Jayne stormed out of the living room and went upstairs, destroying things as she went. She felt like she was in an uncontrollable rage that way out of her hands.

But then suddenly, after storming into one of the rooms, she froze. She realised what room she had just entered. It had lilac flowery walls, a little dresser by the window, a single bed with blue, also flowery, bed sheets. A handful of teddies and dolls sat up on the old brown wardrobe in the far corner, and the thin white curtains blew slightly in the draft from the partly open window. It was her room.

However, she hadn't froze out of shock that she'd found her childhood bedroom, she froze to stop herself from destroying and to lie down on the bed, face buried in the pillow. Like it was a completely normal thing to do.

Then, sirens.

"Mummy…" Jayne whimpered.

Suddenly there was a flash of white and then Jayne found herself staring into her mother eyes from her bed, back in her bedroom.

"There there honey," her mother said, smiling, "you'll get better soon."

"Will I mummy? I feel like I'm going to be ill forever…" Jayne found herself saying.

Her mother laughed slightly,

"Course you won't sweetie, I'll make sure you'll get better," she said, then she got up and headed out of the room.

"Mummy?" Jayne said just before her mother left the room, "Can Abbey come over to play?"

"No, sorry, we don't want her catching your fever do we now?"

"Guess not…"

There was another flash of light, and then Jayne found herself sat at the dining table downstairs, her parents and Abbey were sat eating what appeared to be a Sunday roast.

"Mummy," Jayne said, "Can Abbey come for Sunday dinner every week?"

"No dear," Her mum laughed, "I'm sure Abbey's parents would rather she stay at home for Sunday dinner from time to time".

"But they don't," Jayne said quietly, "they hate her."

"Jayne!?" her father shouted, "How dare you say such a thing! Abbey's parents love her!"

"They don't…" said Abbey's quiet little voice. Everyone turned to her, and she had tears in her young eyes, "they hate me…because I don't like their beliefs."

There was silence. Then the scene faded out.

Then came another.

The young Abbey and Jayne were sat in Jayne's bedroom. Shouting could be heard downstairs.

Jayne was crying.

"Why are my parents doing this, its making everything so much worse," sobbed Jayne.

"Because it was meant to happen," said Abbey, who was rubbing Jayne's back, "sooner or a later a conflict between the followers and non-followers would have arose".

"Yes I know but…I…don't know what will happen now, I feel…unsure".

"Have you never questioned the future?"

"Well…I don't know the future, I can't see the future…but…I like to plan, so I don't get any negative surprises…but I don't know about this, I'm worried, I'm scared…"

"You're not the only one."

"...Lets leave."

"What?"

"Leave. Leave Silent Hill forever and escape this terrible conflict before it costs our lives. C'mon I'll get some stuff together and we'll go now."

"But… erm…but that…that's not what's supposed to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Jayne, come here."

Jayne walked over to Abbey. Then she suddenly felt numb. Then she felt a trickling feeling down her belly. Then, searing pain in her chest. She stared down at her bloodstained shirt and saw the knife jammed into her flesh. Then she fell.

"I'm sorry Jayne," said Abbey, "but this is our destiny, we shall leave Silent Hill, but soon we'll return, stronger. A force that cannot be stopped. Two souls combined to create a dominant being. Now we are both dead. My corpse lies in a sealed classroom in the school where my parents murdered me, trying to escape this. But, they underestimate the power of destiny. It cannot be escaped."

The motionless Jayne did not respond. Abbey held her up so they were face to face. Then the scene faded.


End file.
